phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheNegativeKid
A-anyone here to ask about the Blogs/Questions/Complaints? About the blogs, you need to write here. The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 01:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Your recent contributions Hello and I know that your new here but your edits recently were not exactly good. Most of it were speculation and not in a good point of view, so your edits were undo/reverted for this. Patrickau 26 14:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I apologize. I actually have been here for a while,(as a contributer), but I am very young. I don't know a lot about the Wikia Entertainment. ::I read what you took me about being overboard with the "Not Okay" thing, but I really carefully read all the edit and contributions about what they put depends on the content of it. Patrickau 26 16:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Swampy Attack This Swampy Attack happened a few months ago. A user who was also a very obsessed Phinabella shipper wanted Phinabella to happen, so they wrote on their userpage that if the creators didn't make Phinabella happen, he would kill them. After he did that, he made a fake episode called "More Jet to Always Love Me" and pretended that he was Swampy Marsh but "he forgot his account". When the REAL Swampy confirmed that "More Jet to Always Love Me" was a fake episode, everyone was OUTRAGED. The admins banned him for 6 months because of it. Tpffan5196 01:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :And the user's name was Poptropica411. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : :GASP! Using the good website of Poptropica for EVIL!!! Thank you very much for the welcome, sweetie! I really look forward to getting involved in the community. Have a wonderful day. :) Alycia 22:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: My brother My brother, Alter5985 just bugs me. We have different tastes in cartoons. I like GOOD ones, like P&F, and he likes BAD ones, like Fanboy and Chum Chum. He's also younger, and younger siblings get on the older sibling's nerves. It's just a brother/sister thing. Tpffan5196 23:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Your latest blog I have marked your blog about Spongebob for deletion by the Admins. Any flame wars with regards top "Phineas and Ferb versus Spongebob will NOT be tolerated here, as is the same with shipping blogs because of thier past history of causing conflict amongst members of this Wikia. I ask that you please disable the comments of your blog and either delete the blog or have one of the Admins do it. Thanks. BigNeerav 22:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends List Sure, you can add me on your friends list.Tpffan5196 22:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Response from Mobo85's page The guy gets them from Disney by some method, and they have been reliable in the past. Only twice has the date changed: The Secret of Sucess/The Doof Side of the Moon(Was supposed to run on for 3/20/10, but was moved to 10/8/10), and Rollercoaster:The Musical!(Was supposed to run 1/28/11, but was moved to the next night). Isabella and Lego Liker 23:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Friends (Not the show) :Thank you for your help in the response, Isabella and Lego Liker. I am awaiting a response from Burgundy Ranger as to the source of his schedules, but he indeed gets them from Disney or some other source, and thus they are for the most part reliable. As for adding me to your list of friends: you may by all means do so. I consider all to be my friends (except those who mistreat me, of course, which thankfully so far has not happened here). Yer pal, Mobo85 23:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) My friend, friendship unites us. I would love to. 'Sup? 18:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Friends List Sure, I'd like to be part of your friend list. J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC)